


Favorite Character

by lea_hazel



Series: The Avatar Deal [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Action Figures, Characters Being Fans, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Friendship, Gen, Metafandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a favorite character. Except Kat, Kat has about six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Character

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



“But, it’s sunny out!” Annie protested.  
Kat persisted in tugging on her arm. “But we haven’t even started the second book! That’s when things get really good!”  
Reynardine snorted, examining the non-existent claws on his fabric paw. “I hardly think that’s likely. You said this was a heroic war story, but it seems more like sappy nonsense to me. Why waste such a beautiful day cooped up indoors?”  
Kat scowled. “No one asked you! Besides, you’re just going to stay in reading Philip Marlow all day, anyway! You might as well do it in my living room as in the dorm.”  
“I was going to go for a walk,” said Annie.  
“To the forest?” Kat asked.  
“No,” said Annie slowly. “Just, you know, around.”  
“We can walk later,” said Kat. “Or we can walk to my house, and then watch the second book. The second book is great! There are spies, and conspiracies! You haven’t even seen my favorite character. Once you’ve seen Toph you’ll love the show as much as I do.”  
“Bah!” said Reynardine. “Another insipid fool like your other favorite character, the powerless boy?”  
“Hey!” said Kat sharply. “Sokka is fifty times better than Zuko.”  
Reynardine harrumphed. “Waving about a sharp stick when your enemies can throw fire. Bah!”  
“Fire and lightning,” said Kat slyly.  
“What?” Reynardine perked up. “I don’t remember anyone throwing lightning.”  
“That’s because the best is yet to come,” said Kat triumphantly.  
He rubbed his chin. “Perhaps I should rethink my position on this war epic of yours, even if your so-called hero refuses to do by his enemies as they do by him.”  
“But that’s the whole point,” said Annie irritably. “That’s why Aang’s the hero, because he won’t stoop to their level. What sort of hero would he be if he killed all the Firebenders? That’s exactly what they did to his people.”  
“It’s true,” said Kat. “That’s no way for a hero to conduct himself.”  
“Then why do you have the blue boy’s doll instead of your hero’s?” demanded Reynardine, smirking.  
“First,” said Kat, flicking her fingers at his black-embroidered nose, “they’re called action figures, not dolls. Because you can pose them, and have fights!”  
“Kissing fights,” muttered Reynardine, rubbing at his nose futilely.  
“Second, because Sokka is cuter than Aang. But Aang’s still the hero!”  
Annie nodded along her agreement.  
“Does this mean we’re watching Book Two?” asked Kat excitedly.  
“Not the whole thing, surely,” said Annie, “but I do still need to meet your favorite character, apart from Sokka and Suki.”  
“And Iroh,” added Kat helpfully.  
Reynardine scowled half-heartedly. “It is ridiculous, why call it a book when it is clearly not one?”  
Annie’s only response was to open her backpack, which he reluctantly climbed into, and proceeded to mutter interjections all the way to Kat’s house.


End file.
